


Sweet Tooth

by loveycores



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Interspecies Awkwardness, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, extremely short, like. its just an encounter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveycores/pseuds/loveycores
Summary: Too much candy.
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Tooth

"Thank you." Thel accepted yet another box of goodies from a crewmate, awkwardly balancing the stack he had recieved between his hands. All crimson and pink in color, he barely understood the english that was given with each gift, simply thanking each soldier who provided him with a gift. 

It didn't really occur to any of the crew that an alien wouldn't celebrate a human holiday, or at least, understand the point, especially one that was around so many humans over a multitude of years. Hell, it didn't even occur to Lasky and John until the suited man stopped mid-sentence and stared at the pure magnitude of treats The Arbiter was given. A caste chuckle came to him, then he almost instinctively brought his fingers to his helm, laughing under his breath. "Arbiter, you're popular." 

Thel, now sick of carrying so much, placed one pile into John's hand, splitting the remaining pile between his hands. "What does popularity have to do with randomly receiving gifts?" He stared at another soldier who approached with two boxes, handing them off to the two before waving off.

John placed the treats on a nearby ledge, taking the other's and doing the same. "It's just a tradition. I didn't get it the first time either." He pulled a ribbon off of one of the boxes, placing it in Thel's hand. "Like, a Holiday. You give candy to people important to you, or other things for partners." Thel's eyes turned down to the bow, picking at it with his thumbs. 

"So your crew think that I am important?" John shrugged. "Well, thank you," Thel picked one of the boxes up and handed it to John. "Here, then. Thank you for telling me about your tradition, even if you do not uphold it properly. Now, assist me with these. It really is too much for me to carry to my quarters."

"Just as long as I get a share." Chief picked most of it up, letting it rest in his arms and on his chest, ignoring his little comment. 

"If it turns out to be poisonous to me, then you get it all." 

"Sounds good to me." 


End file.
